


Выдай свой лучший выстрел! (He Asked For His Best Shot)

by PulpFiction



Series: Консультирующий дуэт и суперсолдатский тандем [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Humor, Jealous Sherlock, John Watson is a Saint, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Стивен Роджерс и Баки Барнс встретились в Лондоне с Джоном Ватсоном и Шерлоком Холмсом!Действие происходит в самом разгаре нападения роботов Альтрона (вполне обычное дело в этой вселенной).Стив Роджерс и Джон Ватсон прекрасно поладили друг с другом.А вот Шерлок Холмс и Баки Барнс...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Steve Rogers & John Watson
Series: Консультирующий дуэт и суперсолдатский тандем [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594090
Kudos: 42





	Выдай свой лучший выстрел! (He Asked For His Best Shot)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He Asked For His Best Shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518438) by [RogueFanKC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueFanKC/pseuds/RogueFanKC). 



_Бамц!_

Сердце Джона не сбилось ни на секунду с ровного ритма, когда дрон Альтрона дернулся и рухнул на асфальт. Единственным повреждением была зияющая дыра вместо глазка камеры там, где пуля прошила робота, но это удивительным образом лишило аппарат управления.

Джон с Шерлоком осторожно осмотрелись и с огромным облегчением убедились, что все враги повержены. Несмотря на разметанные по земле жуткие металлические останки, выбитые стекла, следы лазерных выстрелов на стенах, пожар на нижнем этаже (миссис Хадсон с ума сойдет), сами они, к счастью, не пострадали.

Как и два их таинственных помощника…

У Джона перехватило дыхание, когда он понял, кто стоит рядом.

Судя по числу репортеров и зевак, доставших телефоны, чтобы заснять его и Шерлока на фоне апокалипсиса, даже у Майкрофта не хватило влияния сдержать прессу.

— Отличный выстрел! — Капитан Америка обвел взглядом обломки, усеявшие Бейкер-стрит. — Вы стреляете лучше, чем я полагал, доктор Ватсон!

Джон с удивлением опустил руку с Зиг-Зауэром. К нему обращался сам _Капитан Америка_!

— Э-э… спасибо… — нервно улыбнулся он.

Разумеется, вряд ли кто-нибудь смог бы сформулировать законченное предложение после жуткой битвы с толпой роботов-убийц, атаковавших его дом, но перед ним стоял член команды _Мстителей_ — герой, несколько раз спасший планету и раздираемую войной Заковию…

Однако Стивен совершенно не обиделся и стянул маску, явив присутствующим растрепанные светлые волосы и симпатичное лицо.

Несмотря на Лестрейда с сотрудниками, преградивших путь к месту происшествия, число вспышек и телефонов не уменьшалось.

Джон молил бога, чтобы Шерлок не догадался, как дрогнуло у него сердце при виде красавца-супергероя с взъерошенными волосами, васильково-синими глазами, добрым взглядом и ласковой улыбкой.

Капитан Америка подошел ближе (ближе, чем хотелось бы Шерлоку) и произнес шепотом:

— Рад, что вам стало лучше. Не каждый день к солдатам из мертвых возвращаются друзья. Впрочем…

Стив сделал паузу, и они с Джоном повернулись к Баки и Шерлоку, стоявшим поодаль. Те метали друг в друга взгляды-кинжалы, игнорируя призывы журналистов сделать заявление.

— Я и сам в той же лодке, — закончил Стив понимающе.

Джон застыл.

— Прошу прощения, но… мы встречались? — озадаченно спросил он.

Стив серьезно посмотрел на Джона.

— Не имеет значения, что говорят журналисты. Не имеет значения, что говорят политики или толпа. Не имеет значения, если вся страна решит, что это — верно, а то — неверно. Наш главный принцип — отстаивать то, во что верим, независимо от риска и последствий. Когда толпа, газеты и весь мир кричат, что надо двигаться, ваша задача — посадить себя, как дерево, на берегу реки истины, и сказать всему миру: «Нет, это _вы_ должны двигаться».

Джон распахнул глаза, сообразив, откуда эти слова.

В какое-то время в его блоге был единственный комментатор…

Спасательный круг в море ненависти, провокаций, новостей и статей, бросающих тень на имя Шерлока в течение двух долгих лет. Тот, кто твердо верил в Шерлока, пока его примеру не стали следовать Андерсон со товарищи, как только на свет божий стали являться неумолимые факты…

Тот, кто не переставал посылать Джону личные сообщения, спрашивая «как вы себя чувствуете?» каждую неделю, как по расписанию, несмотря на то что у Джона не было сил отвечать…

— Вы… вы _Звездно_Полосатый_ Все_Под_Контролем_! — выдохнул Джон с благодарным удивлением. Стив покраснел и смущенно поскреб голову, словно неуклюжий щенок лабрадора.

— Да, я подписчик вашего блога. Щ.И.Т. вмешиваться отказался, но я не мог остаться в стороне и бездействовать. Я не допускал, что вы или Шерлок похитили невинных детей. Все же, простите, не мог ничего поделать…

— Это не так, — возразил Джон, — вы даже не представляете, как важна в то время для меня была ваша поддержка!

— Я лишь защищал справедливость, капитан. К тому же я не мог позволить клеветать на такого хорошего человека, как Шерлок, — Стив уважительно отсалютовал Джону, моментально еще больше возвышаясь в его глазах.

Славный доктор сморгнул слезы, а затем сделал нечто довольно смелое и импульсивное, без обдумывания или преамбулы (от чего раздражение Шерлока усилилось экспоненциально).

Он схватил Капитана Америку за руку и потряс ее с явным почтением, заставив миллион камер вспыхнуть и защелкать, затем взволнованно заговорил.

— Не надо салютовать мне, _ни при каких обстоятельствах_! — попросил он.

Стив понял невысказанную просьбу — Джон не хотел привлекать внимания и быть выше героя. Он похлопал Джона по плечу, словно однополчанина.

Андерсон, который с Антеей наблюдал за действом через камеры, в приступе блаженной эйфории взвизгнул и рухнул в обморок.

Антея покраснела и с улыбкой продолжила следить за событиями (Андерсон привлек ее в фан-клуб консультирующей пары, но, конечно, это _полная_ тайна).

Оба капитана опустили глаза и смущенно покраснели. К счастью, годы взаимодействия со своеобразием Шерлока позволили Джону найти выход из неловкого положения.

— В этом кафе делают преотличный кофе, если вы с Зимним Солдатом не откажетесь побеседовать со скромным консультирующим детективом и его партнером.

Стив тепло улыбнулся:

— Его зовут Баки, а _не_ Зимний Солдат. Мы и пиво пьем, если вы с Шерлоком согласны, доктор Ватсон.

— Еще лучше! — радостно улыбнулся Джон и снова протянул руку. — Наконец-то я с вами познакомился, мистер _Звездно_Полосатый_Все_Под_Контролем_.

— Можно Стив или Стивен, — Капитан Америка с улыбкой крепко пожал протянутую руку, — так меня называют друзья.

— Так мы _друзья_? — Джон с улыбкой поднял бровь.

— Если принимаете.

Джон с облегчением рассмеялся:

— Думаю, что бедный отставной военврач это вынесет. Пожалуйста, зовите меня Джоном, хорошо?

— Буду рад, Джон, — кивнул Стивен.

Между тем наблюдавшему за этой картиной Шерлоку такое развитие событий явно не понравилось.

_Этот. Номер. Не. Пройдет._

Шерлок, не выпуская из рук стальной гарпун, автоматически мысленно перебрал десяток способов воткнуть его в Капитана Америку с целью максимальной сенсорной активации болевых рецепторов.

Не до смерти, конечно.

С вероятностью.

Вдруг какой-то лохматый хрен нагло выступил вперед и заблокировал Шерлоку путь, словно рыцарь печального образа или телохранитель. Нахмуренный лоб, опущенные руки, устойчивая угрожающая стойка, напряженные мышцы.

Шерлок решил, что для этой горы мускулов более эффективной будет атака словами и начал озвучивать дедуктивные выводы в умеренном темпе, чтобы этот тупой придурок успел их усвоить:

— Ваш центр тяжести немного смещен для компенсации тяжести металлического протеза, это следует из напряжения мышц левой ноги. Вы дружите с такими гениями, как Тони Старк и Брюс Беннер, и все же не желаете расстаться с реликвией времен Второй мировой, хотя вам предлагают гораздо более технологичные и безопасные альтернативы. Вы решили сохранить протез явно не как воспоминание о счастливых днях, поскольку сбежали от Гидры после ее разоблачения.

Баки не сдвинулся ни на сантиметр, и Шерлок, окинув ядовитым взглядом суперсолдата с ног до головы, решил усилить впечатление.

— Дело не в комфорте, учитывая ужасную куртку с чужого плеча. Нет, с _двух чужих плеч_. И джинсы, явно извлеченные из мусорного контейнера. Нет, дело в чувстве вины и стыда. Об этом говорят набухшие вены на шее и влажный несмотря на прохладную погоду лоб, при том, что сами вы не вспотели, хоть и яростно сражались с роботами. Следовательно, у вас учащенное сердцебиение и расширенные капилляры. Однако жира нет, а мышечная масса свидетельствует о тренированности, поэтому гипертония и учащенное сердцебиение не результат вредных привычек, а результат тревожности и приступов неконтролируемой ярости. Субконъюнктивальные кровоизлияния, то бишь, покрасневшие глаза, свидетельствуют о проблемах с фазами сна N3 и REM, что указывает на ночные кошмары. Вы не расстаетесь с протезом, потому что он напоминает вам о прошлых преступлениях, как жалкий акт самобичевания.

Баки по-прежнему не двигался с места, выражение его лица не изменилось. Шерлок с удивлением заметил, что противник будто бы и не дышит, словно сделан из камня и стали.

— Вы еще не были близки со своим возлюбленным капитаном, хотя едва заметные синяки на шее свидетельствуют о крепких объятиях. Это _полнейший_ идиотизм, смею уверить, если вы не пошли дальше поцелуев. Однако ваша стойка и напряжение мышц ног свидетельствуют о перенесенных травмах. Логично предположить, что во время нахождения под контролем Гидры вас подвергали насилию солдаты, желавшие примитивного удовольствия без эмоциональной привязанности. _Неоднократно_.

Шерлок победно усмехнулся, Баки прищурился и сжал в кулак металлическую руку.

Стив с беспокойством поглядывал на обоих, а Джон со вздохом устало потер глаза и пробормотал: «Нехорошо…»

Напоследок консультирующий детектив подсыпал соли в рану:

— Не стоит волноваться, впрочем. Если прошлое бывшего убийцы с промытыми мозгами, которого использовали как «асфальтоукладчик» для террористов и готовили к завоеванию мира и убийству миллионов, оказалось недостаточно, чтобы отвадить от вас капитана Роджерса, то ничего больше и не сработает. Он раздражающе верен, и я _искренне_ восхищен этой чертой, если это вас утешит. К сожалению для вас, славный Капитан Америка также невероятно наивен и маразматически идеалистичен. Даже интересно, сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем истинная любовь и ностальгия смогут убедить вашего потерянного и вновь обретенного обожателя в погонах усомниться в преимуществах пресловутого поводка, на котором его держит Щ.И.Т.

Шерлок, удовлетворенный высказанным, шагнул вперед, чтобы пройти к Капитану Америке и выдать ему новый виток разоблачающих и унизительных выводов.

Баки резко схватил Шерлока за руку, не давая сделать шаг.

Стивен и Джон напряглись. Лестрейд инстинктивно потянулся к пистолету, а Донован оживилась в надежде, что знаменитый Зимний Солдат, наконец, собьет спесь с этого козла (а она увидит это из первого ряда)!

Зрители яростно зашептались в ожидании кровопролития.

Шерлок без страха поднял взгляд и надменно посмотрел в холодные, тусклые глаза Баки.

_Перед толпой свидетелей? Перед полицейскими?_

Баки Барнс оказался глупее, чем предполагалось.

— Чего же ждет _Зимний Салат_? — протянул Шерлок, делая акцент на издевательском прозвище. — Выдай свой лучший выстрел!

Вот тогда Баки хищно ухмыльнулся, наклонился и прошептал:

— Когда усыпляли Редберда, ваши родители горевали, а _Майкрофт нет_!

В Чертогах Разума завизжала сирена, все замерло.

Шерлок распахнул глаза и разинул в шоке рот.

Парировать было нечем — он был полностью повержен и ошеломлен.

Как и смотрящий в камеру… Майкрофт.


End file.
